Upright vacuum cleaners employing separation modules are well known. Some separation modules use frusto-conical-shaped separators and others use high-speed rotational motion of the air/debris to separate the debris (which may include dirt, dust, soil, hair, and other debris) by centrifugal force. Typically, working air enters and exits at an upper portion of the separation module and the bottom portion of the separation module is used to collect debris. Before exiting the separation module or passing to a downstream separation stage, the working air may flow through an exhaust grill. The exhaust grill can have openings through which air may pass. The openings may be defined by perforations or holes, or may be defined between spaced vanes or louvers. In some cases, a foam filter is provided inside or on the exterior of the exhaust grill. During operation, the foam filter may become clogged with debris, which inhibits or prevents air flow through the vacuum cleaner. A user must then stop vacuuming to clean or replace the foam filter.